Grand Theft Auto 5
Grand Theft Auto V (also known as Grand Theft Auto Five, GTA 5 or GTA V) is a video game developed by Rockstar North. It is the fifteenth instalment in the Grand Theft Auto series and the successor of Grand Theft Auto IV. The original edition was released on September 17th, 2013 for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. The Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions were released on November 18th, 2014, and was later released on April 14th, 2015 for the PC. File:GTAVPS3.jpeg 6C611AEE-A042-4926-81C8-4BFFCDB9840B.png C60B5282-962E-4B0A-AF21-6EB044C76DB8.png C22DF656-CB1F-4067-9B34-BCAA05A322AE.jpeg B12FB52D-4D15-465F-8635-9A9F4ABDD791.jpeg E17F6442-28A8-490B-B533-2EB9431B20EC.jpeg F3361D7F-0F04-4D4C-BA2C-F3CA97009164.jpeg B01FF1DA-6D39-4246-B680-493E56027D2C.gif 69CB04D9-459E-4578-B6B8-F5D9F45C7BD9.jpeg 7E4B7E47-9D04-4B90-869E-926143409CD6.jpeg C9A1EC4D-4BC5-4882-9814-C2169C8C387E.png The original edition was announced on October 25th, 2011; the game's first trailer was released on November 2nd, 2011, at 4:00 PM GMT. The game was initially slated for a Spring 2013 release and there were even posters printed saying this but was delayed until September 17th the same year. Then, on July 15th, 2013, Rockstar announced the Japanese release date for the game: October 10th, 2013, almost a month after it was released in the Western world. The enhanced edition was announced on June 9th, 2014, with pre-orders made available on June 10. Grand Theft Auto V is set circa 2013 in the city of Los Santos and its surrounding areas and tells the stories of three protagonists: Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Philips. It takes place about five years after the events of Grand Theft Auto IV, and four years after the events of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. As one of the most awaited video game titles to be released in 2013, the game was widely anticipated prior to its release. Grand Theft Auto V was released to universal acclaim, holding scores of 96 and above on MetaCritic and GameRankings, as well as receiving perfect scores from over 30 reviewers. The game sold 11,210,000 copies and grossed $800,000,000 on its first day of release, setting many records, and eventually making $1,000,000,000 within 3 days of the game's release. Weapons The game features a large variety of weapons, like the Norinco Type 56-2 assault rifles with sound suppressors, mounted flashlights, olive drab polymer furniture, and side-folding stocks. There is now the option to mount attachments onto various different guns, each one affecting the performance. Melee weapons like the nightstick and the golf club that weren't present in Grand Theft Auto IV have also been introduced to Grand Theft Auto V. Multiplayer Grand Theft Auto V expands the multiplayer feature that was present in Grand Theft Auto IV. The multiplayer is treated as an additional title and is known as Grand Theft Auto Online. In GTA Online, multiplayer crews from Max Payne 3 can be carried over to GTA V. GTA V has multiplayer features linked to Rockstar's Social Club. Multiplayer holds up to sixteen people on Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, and thirty players on the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions. DLC (Downloadable Content) DLC have been released regularly since the launch of Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, adding new vehicles, weapons and other content. They are however more advanced in Online with the availability of jobs and properties along with additional character customization options like tattoos, clothing, masks, hairstyles etc. Additional content is unlocked if the player buys the Collector's Edition of GTA V. It features a classic hot rod, a sports bike, an electric sports car, a shotgun and a hammer. This is available when the Collector's Edition is installed. All subsequent content updates focus on GTA Online, and no content has been implemented in single player GTA V in updates that followed the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update. Unique Features * The map is now one entire landmass, rather than several islands. Also, the entire map is unlocked from the beginning of the game, unlike previous games where sections of the map were unlocked as the player gradually progressed through the game, reasons in those games given for this was "terrorist threat" or "earthquake". * Players can ragdoll by pressing X/Square/SPACE (Xbox/PlayStation/PC) then B/Circle/R (Xbox/Playstation/PC). * Players can play as animals (enhanced version), unlike in any other Grand Theft Auto game. TimeLine Although it is not specifically stated when exactly in 2013 the game takes place, the following evidence suggests August - October 2013: * There's an advertisement on the side of a strip mall in Davis stating that it's having a "Summer Sale on flat-screen TVs". * The calendar in Trevor's trailer is open on the month of August. * When Michael meets Lester to come out of retirement, the calendar in Lester's House shows September. * After Franklin moves into 3671 Whispymound Drive, a bank statement is opened on his entry sideboard. Close inspection in the enhanced version reveals it is his September statement for transactions in August. * During the mission "Cleaning out the Bureau", a calendar briefly seen in Harvey Molina's apartmentis also open on the month of September. * Towards the end/completion of the storyline, one of the barbers in Sandy Shores might comment on how it is "October already". * Some houses have pumpkins on their front porches. Pumpkins are rarely seen at any time of the year other than autumn. * In the enhanced edition of the game, the text message that the creators of Space Monkey 3D send the player after completing Monkey Mosaics state that the film would be coming out in the holiday season, this again suggests that the story would take place in late-summer to fall. Vehicles Grand Theft Auto V has more vehicles than in any other Grand Theft Auto game to date, with a variety of vehicles, including aeroplanes, helicopters, cars, utility vehicles, emergency service vehicles, motorcycles, and jet skis. Players are able to fly planes, which was a cut feature from Grand Theft Auto IVbecause of the limited size of the map, but the feature is now available in Grand Theft Auto V because of the much larger, open world map. There are also submarines that players are able to use to explore the depths of the Pacific Ocean. The Rhino from previous GTA titles has returned, including a new complex aiming system and a realistic depiction of a tank. A new feature also allows the player to roll-over a vehicle when the car is flipped upside down. Gameplay Grand Theft Auto V evolves nearly every mechanic that was in the previous Grand Theft Auto games. As far as driving goes, the vehicles have been greatly improved, with Rockstar running more complex physics on them. The cars can even hold to the ground slightly better. The driving mechanics feel more like a racing game, particularly the Midnight Club series, compared to Grand Theft Auto IV’s rocky, boat-like handling system. The shooting mechanics are better in terms of the feel of the mechanics and larger compared to the melee mechanics in the game, but that doesn't mean that the melee combat won't be fun, as it has been improved over the previous titles as well. Weapon selection has now also been changed. Instead of the old way of selecting through all the weapons, there is now a Weapon Wheel, which is similar to the one featured in Red Dead Redemption, another game made by Rockstar Games. Grand Theft Auto V draws inspirations from many different Rockstar titles in the past, including Max Payne 3, Midnight Club, Manhunt, and Red Dead Redemption. There are many unique features in the game; one of those features is that when the players are playing as one of three protagonists in the game, the other two are living their independent daily lives, and the player may be surprised by what they find the characters doing when they switch back into them. Another unique feature is that the character swapping feature is executed in a Google Earth-styled manner and was displayed during a Game Informer demo, which was shown to have run smoothly and without lag. The PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions present an exclusive feature, the first-person mode, where the whole game can be played through the eyes of the protagonist. This gameplay mode presents a whole new way to play the game. Cars have detailed interiorsdifferent from one another, shooting is like that of an FPS game. New activities have been added, such as yoga, triathlons, jet skiing, parachuting, tennis, golf, and scuba diving. Random eventshave also been added to the game and can appear anytime, while the player is exploring the map. The mobile phone has returned from Grand Theft Auto IV but is now only used for calling the player's contacts, surfing the web, and quick saving. Giving people the middle finger is another new feature the player can use while in a vehicle (which Rockstar recommended the player does in various locations around Los Santos to see the outcome of this effect, depending on where the player is at, they will get different reactions from pedestrians). Rockstar has also made changes to the pedestrian mechanics; some pedestrians can be seen at the bus stops in East Los Santos, and the same people can reappear in Rockford Hillsworking in the gardens of the opulent mansions. Some minor mechanics that help convey the environment and appearance of Los Santos occur at certain times of day, such as a sprinkler system being turned on in the morning in wealthy areas like Morningwood. Madd Dog and OG Loc Live In Franklin's house and a few other places around Los Santos you can find records featuring GTA: San Andreas rappers Madd Dog and OG Loc. Brucie Kibbutz Lives! Infamous GTA 4 character Brucie Kibbutz pops up a couple of different times in GTA 5. In a radio segment he can be heard promoting his new performance-enhancing Bullshark Testosterone. There's also an entire in-game website devoted to the performance-enhancing drug. Finally Brucie can also be found in GTA Online. Drive-Inspired Jacket A discount store near Trevor's landing strip sells a jacket that's an obvious nod to the one worn by Ryan Gosling in the movie Drive. But it's a friendly crab on the back instead of a much more threatening scorpion. Gone in 60 Seconds Around the middle of the campaign a story mission takes you to a garage that features a list of cars to boost that is only visible under a blacklight. This setup is an obvious nod to the Nic Cage "classic" Gone in 60 Seconds. Frozen Alien Almost everyone knows about GTA 5's numerous UFOs by now, but their presumed pilots also make a carefully hidden appearance. In the game's prologue, if you drive under the bridge when making your escape, you can find an actual alien frozen beneath the ice. UFOs. UFOs Everywhere. Four of Them, to be Exact So far four confirmed UFOs have been found in GTA 5. The first is crashed underwater, near the northernmost portion of the map. After you achieve 100% completion, three more pop up: one near Sandy Shores, another above Fort Zancudo, and finally one more above Mt. Chiliad, but reportedly only during a thunderstorm. The Ghost of Mt. Gordo Speaking of the supernatural, at around 11PM in-game time you can spot the ghost ofJolene Cranley-Evans haunting the top of Mt. Gordo. If you move closer she'll disappear, revealing the name 'Jock' on the ground, seemingly a reference to her suspected killer. A Random Mountain Face There is a random face textured into the sides of one of GTA 5's mountains. There's no other way to put it. Some think the face looks a lot like Jesse Pinkman from Breaking Bad. But we think it's more likely a member of the GTA 5 team. Scooter Brothers! One of Trevor's random transitions has him following someone on a scooter shouting only semi-coherently about how they're scooter brothers. This is a reference to a fan-made Youtube clip from GTA 4. Jackie Brown Floyd's apartment that Trevor crashes (and eventually trashes) in GTA 5 is laid out almost exactly like Melanie's apartment in Jackie Brown. Nico Bellic One reference to GTA 4 hero Nico Bellic that many gamers missed - at one point in the story you can see Michael's son Jimmy browsing Nico's LifeInvader page. And yes, Roman is on his friends list. Lost Hatch? Deep in the depths of the ocean you can find a mysterious hatch nestled on the ocean floor that looks a heck of a lot like the infamous hatch from LOST. No sign of any smokes monsters (so far), though. Manhunt Mask One of the purchasable masks on Vespucci Beach very closely resembles the infamous Manhunt mask. Lester's Entire House Lester's entire house is essentially one giant easter egg. References to popular anime, the X-Files, Halo, Big foot, and plenty more can all be found. Examine Lester's pad carefully! Mystery 8 Killer The Mystery 8 Killer is one of GTA 5's more cool and elaborate easter eggs. Graffiti found all over GTA 5's world seems to be left by the killer himself, each creepy sing-songy rhyme leading to yet another clue and hinting at yet another murder. A final message sends players to cellblock 9A in GTA 5's otherwise underutilized prison. A newspaper clipping found near the first clue states that the serial killer died in prison. But did he really? Old Grove Street Friends The story mission Hood Safari takes players back to Grove Street, the old stomping grounds of GTA: San Andreas protagonist CJ and the rest of the Grove Street Families. A lot has changed over the years, but Rockstar couldn't pass up the opportunity to slyly reference their previous work. Just as you turn onto Grove Street itself you'll see characters that look almost exactly like CJ, Big Smoke and Sweetride by on bicycles. No Country for Old Men Off the interstate in the Northwest of portion of the map you can find a random event that recreates the events that spur the movie No Country for Old Men. Mainly dead bodies, and a whole lot of cash. Max Payne A suburban clothing store has a goofy-looking hawaiian shirt. Couple that on Michael with a bald head, a big bushy beard, and a pair of Rimmers Steel aviators. The result makes Michael look almost exactly like Max Payne from Max Payne 3 - it's way too close to be a coincidence. Thelma & Louise Every in-game day at around 7PM, a recreation of the ending of Thelma & Louise plays out at a cliff near Trevor's helipad. Two women in a convertible, boxed in by the police, choose to end it by driving over the edge rather than turn themselves in. John Marsten is Your Online Dad In GTA Online if you fiddle with your lineage, you can get Red Dead Redemption hero John Marston to be your father. Red Dead Novelized In another RDR nod, in Franklin's second home you'll find a book titled "Red Dead,"with J. Marston listed as the author. Playboy Mansion In an out-of-the-way spot in the hills behind Los Santos you can find a mansion that's an obvious nod to Hugh Hefner's Playboy mansion. It comes complete with a grotto swimming area and (of course) several topless female party-goers. Tapdancing Hillbilly One of our personal favorite easter eggs has to be the tap dancing hillbilly. This reference to the real-world tap dancing hillbilly Jesco White comes complete with its own music and voice acting, living up to Rockstar's incredible reputation for detail. Master Chief? You can find Republican Space Ranger street performers that look more than a little bit like Halo's Master Chief near GTA 5's version of the famous Grauman's Chinese Theater in Hollywood. Sly Borderlands Clap Trap Nod Oh Rockstar, you sly devils! Some construction sites in GTA 5 have machines that feature the exact same paint job as Borderlands' lovable robot Clap Trap. It's subtle, but unmistakable. Popular Cheats * INVINCIBILITY: Take no damage for 5 minutes. PS3/PS4: RIGHT, X, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, R1, RIGHT, LEFT, X, TRIANGLE Xbox 360/Xbox One: RIGHT, A, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, RB, RIGHT, LEFT, A, Y PC: PAINKILLER * GIVE WEAPONS: Add the following weapons to your inventory: Pistol, Sawed-Off Shotgun, SMG, Assault Rifle, Sniper Rifle, Grenade, RPG, Knife PS3/PS4: TRIANGLE, R2, LEFT, L1, X, RIGHT, TRIANGLE, DOWN, SQUARE, L1, L1, L1 Xbox 360/Xbox One: Y, RT, LEFT, LB, A, RIGHT, Y, DOWN, X, LB, LB, LB PC: TOOLUP * LOWER WANTED LEVEL: Remove one star from your current wanted level. PS3/PS4: R1, R1, CIRCLE, R2, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT Xbox 360/Xbox One: RB, RB, B, RT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT PC: LAWYERUP * RECHARGE ABILITY: Refill your character's Special Ability bar. PS3/PS4: X, X, SQUARE, R1, L1, X, RIGHT, LEFT, X Xbox 360/One: A, A, X, RB, LB, A, RIGHT, LEFT, A PC: POWERUP * EXPLOSIVE BULLETS: Ammunition is now explosive. PS3/PS4: RIGHT, SQUARE, X, LEFT, R1, R2, LEFT, RIGHT, RIGHT, L1, L1, L1 Xbox 360/Xbox One: RIGHT, X, A, LEFT, RB, RT, LEFT, RIGHT, RIGHT, LB, LB, LB PC: HIGHEX * FLAMING BULLETS: Ammunition lights targets on fire. PS3/PS4: L1, R1, SQUARE, R1, LEFT, R2, R1, LEFT, SQUARE, RIGHT, L1, L1 Xbox 360/Xbox One: LB, RB, X, RB, LEFT, RT, RB, LEFT, X, RIGHT, LB, LB PC: INCENDIARY * SPAWN BUZZARD: Spawns a Buzzard attack helicopter. PS3/PS4: CIRCLE, CIRCLE, L1, CIRCLE, CIRCLE, CIRCLE, L1, L2, R1, TRIANGLE, CIRCLE, TRIANGLE Xbox 360/Xbox One: B, B, LB, B, B, B, LB, LT, RB, Y, B, Y PC: BUZZOFF Category:Games